<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To whom the clockwork ticks for by ValidTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548009">To whom the clockwork ticks for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidTrash/pseuds/ValidTrash'>ValidTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gearsberg, I'm new, M/M, Might do more, constructive criticism welcom, its a letter, writing tags out three times fuuun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidTrash/pseuds/ValidTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceberg receives a letter from Gears who is away on business. </p><p> </p><p>(First time writing here let's go.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To whom the clockwork ticks for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To whom that my inner mechanisms tick for, Iceberg.  </p><p>I hope this letter finds you in good spirits, and if it does not I hope that my written word woukd be suffice to express how much I adore you even if I cannot in person.  My heart ticks with the warmth of your love even if my words ring cold.<br/>
I would inform you that I indeed had some of the travel snack you shoved into my arms with a rather unexpected amount of stength. Truly you are getting better from last summer.</p><p> I do hope that this outing, whilst coming vastly out of the blue and ruining the holiday we had planned to the Caribbean, will not chill your affections for me. I promise that after this trip I will come straight home and I will take you on an even better holiday. One not even the 05's will be able to stop. </p><p>As I'm sure I had informed you it seems that there has been increasing anomolous activity in the north. Presumed to be the Serpents Hand, Chaos Insurgency or a new anomaly not yet contained. I promise I will come home safely. Julian. You don't even need to worry about me. You however.</p><p>Make sure you are eating three meals a day. No, lots of snacks do not count as one meal. Make sure to not miss when you take those pills Glass prescribed you with. I know it's a chore but still. Please look after yourself until I'm back.</p><p>It'll be little over a week then we can grab an old cheesy movie and watch it on the couch. I promise.  </p><p>I'll see you soon Julian. Try and not blow anything up this time okay?</p><p>Sincerely Charles Gears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>